


Alike

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Narcissism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: If Lucius is honest, he's doing it because Xenophilius looks like he does. A poorer, far more pathetic version, but him all the same.





	Alike

When Xenophilius propositions him, Lucius’ first instinct is to laugh.

And he does. His usual condescending laugh, the one which manages to express just how little he thinks of not only the idea, but of the person asking as well. He sneers in Xenophilius’ face, asks him why he’d ever think Lucius would stoop so low.

Xenophilius doesn’t try any harder, doesn’t attempt to change Lucius’ mind. He turns away from the conversation with a clenched jaw and goes for another drink. For him, that’s the end of it.

And it would be for Lucius too, only there’s something that catches his eye when Xenophilius turns away. A flash of dirty, pale blond hair. It’s nothing, really. Not worth his attention. But it gives him an idea, stirs a string of thoughts he can’t shut off.

He doesn’t stop thinking about it for the rest of the night.

*

Lucius finds him afterwards, as he’s leaving.

He lifts his cane to restrict Xenophilius’ access to the alleyway, narrows his eyes as he looks to him.

“I’ve thought it over,” he says, eyeing the pale skin, the similar build. “I’ve changed my mind.”

Xenophilius looks suspicious, but when Lucius says to follow him, he follows.

*

Xenophilius’ body is pliant, obedient. Lucius moves him as he pleases, contorts him into position that help him pretend.

If Lucius is honest, he’s doing this because Xenophilius looks like he does. Not exactly like he does – he’s too poor, too pathetic – but similar enough. Close enough that Lucius can pretend, can imagine.

As Lucius digs his nails into flesh, he imagines his own. As he scratches, bites, fucks –  it’s all him. It isn’t about the other person beneath him, he has no regard for Xenophilius’ pleasure, no care for his feelings. The only thing he thinks of is himself, his own pleasure.

And when they’re done – when his come covers Xenophilius’ back, when the other man is still hard and ready and wanting – Lucius stands, leaves the agreed upon sum on the bedside table, and walks away without a second thought.


End file.
